sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Brief History of Sidereus
((Editor's note: This is an IG document for characters with the appropriate lore skills. It is transcribed as written.)) Introduction to the History of Sidereus Written by Adelaide Niasper, Historian, in the year 212 of the Fourth Age Welcome to the history of Sidereus. This is a primer to help new students start their journey and to provide a timeline for experienced scholars when adding to their knowledge. Only by studying the past can we learn and progress beyond our current dark times. I hope that many will continue their studies and learn of the home that we all share. First Age (Approximately 300,000 years) The First Age is the age of myths, when the Ilith'ari were created and set our world, Sidereus, spinning. There are many tomes of divine lore that can be used to look into the works of this Age. Primary sources are nearly non-existent and most information comes from the oral traditions of the Elves, Chatul, and Gundre. Events in chronological order: Creation of Universe Creation of Ilith'ari Creation of everything on Sidereus (land, water, wind, plants, animals, etc.) Creation of Elves by Aarun Creation of Chatul by Jolara Creation of Dragons (both gem by Aarun and metal by Onus) Creation of Gundre by Suldin Creation of Naga by Xi'rian Humans created by Fenrir The start of the cycle of days Second Age (Approximately 30,000 years) The Second Age is the Age where the inhabitants of Sidereus truly made this world their own. This great age was split into ten periods, each 3,000 years in length. This was the Age of the Celestial War with the Betrayer setting gods and goddesses against their bretheren. This war was also seen on Sidereus as the Naga attempted to eliminate the Gundre and fought the Elves and Chatul as well. Jolara's influence was strongly felt through her children. The war ended with the death of Asteria, the Magic Star, in the year 15,000. Onus was removed from the Exalted Thirteen, the Ilith'ari changed our year to one with twelve months as opposed to thirteen, and High Magic was sealed away. Events in chronological order: Celestial War - Gundre, Elves, and Chatul against Naga Arxus created by Snaedis Elven civil war, ending with Chatul intervention and the banishment of the Iron Elves Celestial War ends with the death of Asteria, throwing all magic into chaos Humans temporarily blinked out of existence by Onus, then restored by Endellion, Tal Rea, and Varsha. Year 2500 – Establishment of the Seven Kingdoms in Linerra First record of the Arzhel in Linerra 13 month calendar discarded in favor of 12 month due to god intervention Onus seals High Magic Poles flipped, north became south Third Age (Approximately 3,000 years) The Third Age was the time of the Darkstorm. The Darkstorm was unleashed by Onus, bringing the taint of the Wyld to Sidereus. There are documents hinting at other effects of the blight for those that wish to pursue the study of history further than this introduction. Events in chronological order: Year 1200 – Creation of the Eidolon by Tal Rea Year 1500 - The Darkstorm (Crucible of Corruption) is unleashed by Onus, bringing the taint of the Wyld as the world fights its own reality Year 1505 - Documented Chatul attempts to fight back the effects of the Darkstorm Destruction of most surface settlements and culture by the Darkstorm Year 2000 - End of the Darkstorm Year 2021 - Satyr created Year 2172 - Documented effects of the Darkstorm with mention of Starfall Gorge Year 2178 – Fall of Zahalaren, the city destroyed by goblins led by a mysterious force and the Zahala scattered Oddvar’s Blood Hunt with the Tribe of the Black Wolf put down by Egoras, Fyndara, and the Elves of the Silvermist Forest Year 2919 - Gold Elf city Kulija constructed in modern Egoras Year 3000 – First appearance of the Nephel Fourth Age (Unknown) The Fourth Age is our current Age. It is an Age of growth for the younger races, punctuated by the Betrayer's continued attempts to destroy that which he was denied. The Wyld continues to be a blight upon the land. Events in chronological order: Year 209 - City of Oberlin in Fyndara destroyed by unknown forces Prophecies claim that the Fourth Age will end on the 300th Winter Solstice with the world ending, but that is not verified by any gods. It is unknown how long the Fourth Age will continue or what will come afterward. This is the study of history, not an attempt at divination. I will leave that to those interested in that field. ~Adelaide Niasper Category:History Category:In-game Documents